An apparatus and method for manufacturing absorbent articles such as diapers from a plurality of materials are already known. There are such apparatus and method in which the first material is transferred to the second material by, for example, causing a holding body having a holding surface to hold one of a plurality of materials (first material) at the holding surface and, thereafter, moving the holding body with the first material held thereon towards the other material (second material). (E.g., see Patent Literatures 1 to 3).